The See-Saw
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: When Liang Qi's mind questions her own existence, she chooses to find the answers with Alphard. As for Alphard, her feelings on the manner arises conflict: both to Liang Qi and Cummings. ((There may be a third chapter in progress; the rating may change)) Set during the ending of episode 7, beginning of 8, early events of 9 and throughout 10-11.
1. Chapter 1 See-Saw

_**See-Saw**_

* * *

_A/N: A / N: Hello Fanfiction! Here's a new story that I was working with during the last week of my summer break! Well, this is what I have been looking for a while and I hope that answered most of my questions. I want to thank my good friend, Toran-Redheart who helped me with the characters' psychoanalysis - Liang Qi and Alphard. So now, I hope you enjoy this story.  
This is set at the end of episode 7 of Canaan. Just to let you know.  
The reason I picked See-Saw that it seemed to balance mindset of Liang Qi and the fact that the dialogue by Liang Qi inspired me - the See-Saw narration, just so you know. You probably know what it is. XD  
Enjoy reading the story!  
_

* * *

_A see-saw [also] can work as a simple example of a mechanical system with two equilibrium positions. On one side is stable, while the other is unstable. _

* * *

I went upstairs, to where my sister's room is. To be honest, I was hesitant in doing so. The last thing I expected of myself was to be rash without planning anything. Split second thoughts ran through my head – wondering if this is a wise thing to do. Hm, no. I've come this far, once at this point, there is no turning back to the events that may enfold in front of me…  
I took a deep breath, rose my fist, and knocked on the door lightly. I shivered a little; I could feel my heart pounding as I heard the floor creak on the other side of the door.  
_***Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum.* **_  
"Oh, it's you."  
I opened my eyes a bit – where I saw my sister's partially open the door to see a side of her face. She looked unhappy at the sight of me, her mouth –a tight frown, in her eyes - the colour of anger and disgust. "What do you want?" She grimaced through her teeth. I cringed at the sound of it and bowed my head down in shame – "I want to apologize for my actions earlier, my sister."  
"Hmph, fine. Come in, then." I lifted my head to her voice dripping with pity at the sight of me. I walked into her room with hesitation – my right hand clutching my left arm nervously as I heard the door close. Her room was dim lit; the curtains shield the city's view and the faintest light brought from the lampshade – leaving a reassuring, mellow atmosphere to it.  
Hmm ... * Twitch *  
"Do not just stand there, Liang. Sit down." She demanded impatiently. I turned my words stuttering in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, sister. Forgive me for loitering." My eyes wandered up to face her. It seems like she has gotten out of the shower; hair dripping wet, her skin was moist, half-dressed in a black tube top and shorts. There was a white small towel hanging around her neck. "Any reason you want to be here, Liang?" She asked, opening a drawer to reveal a pack of cigarettes, briefly shaking and tapping the bottom with her left palm. "Yes…" I said, partly distracted by her sudden motive to smoke - it's been a while since I saw her do it. "To apologize ... and why I'm still here."  
She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"  
"I've noticed that you kept me around all these years, and now that Canaan is back, you do not seem to want me around anymore."  
My breath hitched nervously, more so that I do not feel so good in these circumstances. "Sister, is that true?"  
She stood there, cigarette in hand - looking at my condition and had nothing else to say. She walked towards me and sat down on the right. Her hand hovers over my shoulder; she let it settle there. She held me a little closer, her head resting on mine. I heard her take a deep breath slowly, I looked at her level - she looked at me. She does not seem to be smiling to this, she keeps her expression stern and serious. "Liang Qi," She said, her lips remain tight at her own words, "You know what's going to happen?" I shook my head, I'm confused about the situation – "No."  
She sighed, "If I say this, are you going to think differently about me?"  
"No!" I cried, my lower lip trembled, "I will not, I promise you, sister – I swear!"  
Another deep breath, she replied, "Okay, then ..."  
"Eleven years ago, I was 17 years old at the time and parted ways with Siam. Thought that giving him space with Canaan girl would make training much easier and without the rivalry. And I wanted to make something of myself without him – to be independent. In which he had a friend of his to take care of me – it was Cummings. He and I were on good terms together; we watch each other's backs, and work as a team Well…When Cummings and I were looking for an inn to stay the night in Western China –a small village where you lived.

"While I was waiting for a reservation to come up – out of the blue, I heard screams. When I looked around, I realized they were behind me – in an alley…" She paused for a moment, taking a steady sigh. I took her hand to support her emotions. "It's alright, sister…" I offered her a small smile and she continued solemnly.  
"I knew in my gut that something was not right; so I went in alone, I had to see what was happening there. I heard a scream and two shots; I grabbed my gun – yelling, 'Stop! Cease your fire!' That is when the screaming stopped… But I realize that was not all there was – I was closer to a noise that was heard, it almost sounded like a person crying. I stopped myself from (doing) anything rash, I still had the gun, and towards the end – I said, 'Get out of here in orderly fashion! Or I will shoot at the count of 3!' Someone responded with a small, sharp voice, in the Mandarin language: 'Do not shoot! Do not shoot! I'm coming out! I'm coming out!' Hm, and there's something about that person… Well… you… you were covered with so much blood, something was not right… You came to me with your hands up, in blood and in tears – you were no older than eleven years old. Then you looked at me and cried, 'Please help me! It's my sister!' I lowered the gun and asked you where she was. You grabbed my hand, led me to her… By the time you did, it seems she was already dead… no pulse, no movement…"  
I lowered my eyes for a moment, exhaling shaky, nervous breaths… Yet, I managed to proceed. I said quietly, "And what happened afterwards?"  
"Well… I knew for sure that I could not leave you alone – so I decided to take you under my wing… It took you a while to recover, as far as I remember, it took a year for you to call me your sister." A mutual smile crept on my lips, I hesitantly hugged her left arm – curled myself into a ball. Her muscles tensed at my touch, and I feel repulsed at that feeling, but I wanted comfort.  
Then she cleared her throat, "From that time – I trained you to be a soldier; to protect yourself from enemies; you were skilled and focused, it is understandable trait…"  
We shared a little laugh with the sentence. The laughter ceased for a moment, my sister smiled. "Yes… you made me very happy ten years ago, I was proud to call you my lieutenant, you succeeded in everything without failure. However…"  
I jumped, "However…?"  
"However, I could not believe that one day you would finally snap during our missions. I do not know what caused your emotions to do so… But somehow… I knew it was my fault in the beginning… If I were to pay attention to your needs often and given you treatment – then you would have been fine but now… It is too late…"  
I smiled at her words; it is quite unfortunate… "My sister… Even if you were to give me medical treatment, I would might as well spit it back. When I'm with you, I'm sane enough… You are what I needed to be happy and fulfilled."  
She shrugged me from her left arm and shook her head firmly. Her expression was stern, as what I oppose to, "It's not that simple. You are not functioning correctly, anymore."  
Hm… My expression became doubtful; my mouth twitched uncomfortably and I averted my eyes from her.

"No. Look at me, Liang." She chided, lifting my chin with her index finger and thumb. "I know you do not like to admit that you need professional help or take pills… So consider my offer to your advantage."  
_**"**__**What do you mean!?**__**"**_ I snapped, wanted to strangle her from saying such a thing. _"Such nerve!"_ She held both hands firmly, her face mirrored my own – she kept her composure.  
"What I am saying is not a threat, Liang – it is a promise. I will not hurt you; I only say this because I care. If you continue to be like this, it will only get worse for both of us."  
I felt a lump forming in my throat as I swallowed my own saliva. Her information is now giving me trouble to digest – but I know that she is never the person who sugar-coats her words, the reality and the people around her. "Are you ... are you serious, sister?" She nodded to confirm, "Yes. Unfortunately, I am."

The violent thoughts stopped, my body relaxed strangely – it is safe to say that I am strange about accepting the idea of my sister killing me. Maybe she was going to offer me peace from my own self…

I took a deep breath and slowly advanced to embrace her, completely. My hands trembled as I stroked her face, pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear, and kissed near her lips. I was careful not to shock her if I continue to go further than what I did now.

With this in mind, I hugged her. I nuzzled her neck, whispering words of gratitude: "Thank you… Thank you very much… sister…" It took her a while to believe it, However... She hugged me for my sake. "Yes," she said, wistfully. "You're welcome, Liang Qi."

"And sister?" I asked, nibbling my bottom lip nervously. She exhaled quietly, "Yes?"

"Um .. I know it's silly, but I sleep with you tonight?"

She slowly pulled herself from me, a quizzical expression on her face, "Wh-what ...?" I shook my head, nervously giggling – "I mean… just to sleep…"

She blushed and said, "Oh… I get it… That… That's okay."

"Uh… I mean… uh… the other way around… If you want to, I do not mind…"

"No, uh… sleep… sleeping is fine by me…"

I was disappointed somewhere along the line – but otherwise grateful for the agreement… "All right, then…" I said, rubbing my neck in embarrassment. "Okay, then. Did you bring anything to sleep in?" She hit her forehead after she realized: "Oh no. I forgot that you have your dress…"

I looked at the dress and smiled, "Actually, I have it underneath." Her eyes rose to the reply, "What?"

"Yeah… There's something – it was going to be a surprise, but what's the use now?" Then I stripped out of the Asian attire and let it fall to the floor. The response in return, was sister scratching her head, very much embarrassed – "Uh… uhm... wow…"

* * *

Sister turned off the lamp near her bed, I snuggled up behind her, contentedly. My face rested on her profile, my free hand slithered to find her own…

I stopped for a moment… She pulled out her hand and grabbed mine – placing a small kiss on my fingertips.

I sighed with relief briefly, inhaling the earthy smell of hers as I breathed a few words before I thought about it: _**"**__**I love you so much, sister.**__**"**_

"Hm." She murmured in reply.

Then I slept, only to think of what I did just now.

* * *

I woke up a little earlier than my sister – I was reading the clock, it was 8:00AM. _*sigh*_ I went carefully of getting out of bed and dressed myself, being careful not to wake my sister. She seems exhausted… I walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. I walked to our office – grabbed a pen and paper, scribbled a temporary note and settled it down on the table.

Before I left, the blond-haired man woke up on the couch and put on his glasses, his voice said, wearily – "Miss Lang Qi, where are you going?" I cringed and turned to the man, who would dissuade me from my goals. "Cummings," I replied, my voice was shaking, trying my best not to hurt him. "I want to go somewhere else. Do not try to follow me. I want peace."

Cummings looked and nodded, "Understood. Come back safely, Miss…"

I bowed to him in respect. "Thank you for recognizing the situation, Cummings. I appreciate it…"

"Yes. Anything for you, Miss…" He replied wistfully.

With that said and done, I left him alone and shut the door behind me.

One last thought on my mind is that, _**"**__**I want some peace, now…**__**"**_

* * *

_**A/N: In the original document, there were two sections - one that was emotional like this part and another that was completely hectic and out of order. With this Cummings character... Obviously I felt bad enough for him at first that I decided to give him Liang Qi's BB Gun action. Of course... that had to be cut out since it wasn't relevant to the story. The fourth line came from the first section of the story, as when Liang Qi wanted to make risky decisions of her own and Cummings came to fully accept it, but is yet hindered by the thought of Liang Qi standing up to Alphard. (And who wouldn't? XD ) Anyways, I hope this story was worth your while, if it is - then I appreciate it, thank you. :3**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 A Good Samaritan

_**A Good Samaritan**_

* * *

_The word now refers to any charitable person, especially for someone who, like the man in the parable, rescues or helps out a needy stranger._

* * *

_A \ N: This is after the events of "See-Saw" and the conversation with a male author on this site. This story is getting to Episode 8 - Voice and lead to the early events of episode 9 - Flowers of the Past._

* * *

I was awake around the time of 12:30PM, as when I looked at the alarm clock next to me on the nightstand. I felt tired, that my eyelids were unable to be lifted due to oversleeping. I turned myself around, hoping to feel Liang's warmth beside me, but instead it was just an empty spot, just air. My hopes were not high – at least from what I thought. I smoothed Liang's empty spot with my hand; stroking leisurely, carefully. I breathed a heavy sigh of disappointment.

_What a pity. _I thought to myself as I got off from the bed and fixed the sheets – and wore my usual attire – black tube top, pants, and dark-blue coat. I left my room afterwards – closing the door behind me and casually went downstairs to my office. As I went in, I found Cummings sitting on the velvet couch; appearing half-awake, dozing off with a somber expression on his face, his arms crossed each other.

My eyelids lowered themselves, and I sighed deeply – crossing my arms and walking over to my desk, going over the files and paperwork from sales of releasing CDs in the United States, sometimes scientific details of the UA virus expanding to our human experiments from the research facility in Western China.

I secured the left side of my face with my palm and elbow resting on the table – my eyes bore at the sight of the paperwork – reading over the texts, and scratched my pen moderately on the paper, signing my name and giving adequate information of what needs to be done for further instruction. Yet, the use of the hatred – the empire would fall a whole lot quicker. And what would its use be by that time?

My lips twitched at the thought, this could not be more or less bothersome…

When I finished my paperwork, I looked at the clock, as it read, "1:10PM". I rested my head onto my cushioned, leather chair – letting out a dry chuckle. _At least that kept me occupied. _My eyes took a glance at the refrigerator, as my mind took a thought of having an alcoholic beverage for a while. I remembered that it has been a while since I have had one; I cannot seem to remember of what day or month it has been, though – yet I seized the opportunity to do so, anyway. I stretched my arms out, yawned and scrunched my face as I got off the chair.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it; finding a bottle of unopened beer. I reached for it and closed the fridge door. I unscrewed the cap by the time I sat on my chair, with my left leg hooking over the right, the left thigh resting onto the top portion of right thigh. I moved a bit in my chair to get myself comfortable. I took a deep breath and felt my muscles relax and ease, that's when I decided to prompt the bottle to my lips – letting its contents flow into my mouth. I find its slight acrid taste calming, satisfying to me, it makes my thoughts more prominent. I let the neck of the bottle go, settling it down on the table, and decided to concentrate on my thoughts and feelings of last night's events. I crossed my arms and sighed deeply; resting my head on the cushioned chair.

_Maybe… I should speak with her about our situation… _

As soon as I mentioned it, I looked over to Cummings; maybe he knows about the whereabouts of Liang. I saw him almost laying down on the couch; using his right arm as a pseudo pillow to support his head and his glasses on the table. I cleared my throat, got off the chair, and approached him; my half-gloved hands in my coat pockets.

"Hey, Cummings." I said to him, flatly – nudging him awake with my hand. "Mm." Came his groggy reply, his mouth formed a yawn as he turned to face me – his face weary as if he has been awakened before. "Yes, Honoured Alphard?" He asked, finding his glasses and putting them on.

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking some time to recollect my thoughts about the situation between him and I. As I did, I smirked briefly to him and asked, "Pardon me if you were having a dream – but where is Liang at the moment? Do you know of where she might be?"

His eyebrows rose to my question, and he nodded – "Why yes. She gave me a note, here. But, it seems that she doesn't want to be bothered, Miss. She also said she does not want anyone to follow her, either. I do not know why that is the case, but… Is there some sort of conflict between the both of you, ma'am?" He gave me the note, I simply read it – all of what it says is:

_'Going to do my usual routines for today. –Liang Qi '_

"Hm. I see." I said to myself as I gave him back the paper. "Well, seems like she needed the space – I guess if she is going by her usual routine, it should be fine." Cummings, however doesn't seem too pleased with my answer. "Ah. But ma'am… Was there something that went wrong? Perhaps… explains her behaviour this morning?" I huffed with my hands in pockets, tapping the carpet with my left toe. "Her behaviour is as normal as it can get. She is probably going through a phase, Cummings. I am sure she will be back by a few hours or so – give it time. Now excuse me, I need some space as well."

"But, Miss Alphard…"

"_Cummings,_" I intergected sternly, "let it go. If I ever come to worry about her being late – tell me and we will find her."

He hesitated from my objection of Liang Qi's reason of absence – it seems that he does not have the heart to interject with me also, that Liang Qi's behaviour is going to be crushed to tubes by now. We both knew that, I am refusing to believe that it is becoming painful for Liang to focus on reality, and that it is causing a strain in our relationship – to me, Cummings, and herself. I looked down at the floor, scrunched my face, and huffed irritably to the situation; I refused to look at Cummings in the eye directly – I gave him a scornful glance and said, "I will be in my standalone office in the western wing. Call me when she comes back."

I heard his trembling answer of "Yes, ma'am." Then cued myself to leave – I solemnly replied: "Good."

* * *

I opened the door to this 'standalone office' of mine. It was a rather dingy office that looked like it has been ransacked for federal purposes, possibly drug trafficking or so. However, it seems to have suited my taste – a rather solitary room for me, no-one can bother me, here as much. Everyone finds this room improper, but I do not. I noticed the sunlight is being blocked by the singular roller-blind, leaving atmosphere quite dim and depressed. I closed the door behind me, sat down on the wooden chair, and took out Liang's 'written letter' from my coat pocket.

I looked down to the words that were written in native Arabic that are rather romanized instead of written in its usual form of slants and dots.

Hm, quite the 'letter' she wrote. I looked upwards to the ceiling and sighed lightly.

_What a goddamned mess._

* * *

_"Alphard-Sharifah?" _I opened my eyes to the sound of the muffled voice behind the door. I got up and opened it, looking at the almost balding blonde-haired man standing in front of me. I recognized the man who is Cummings' personal bodyguard. A very tall, solemn white man from the South African region. He seems to be the first and only one in the organization to address me by the respected Middle-Eastern honourific.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked him nonchalantly, my expression solemn to hear something important.

"_Sharifah_," He began to say deeply, without any emotion on his part. "It seems that Cummings has retrieved that young assistant of yours. I was required to give you these orders."

I opened my mouth to speak, almost bewilderedly – "Required? But isn't Cummings supposed to inform me as he was instructed to?" He grimaced at my reply that sounded like a retorted question, his eyebrows knitting together and his facial expression grim. "_Sharifah, _Cummings is _with_ your assistant. Therefore, I was only instructed necessary. As so, think of it as the similar alternative."

There was tensed silence after his said words, my eyes averted from his unkindly stare, and I replied in a monotonous manner, "…I see… I will be there right away." He then bowed to me in respect, "Yes, _Sharifah._" And left. As soon as he did, I followed suit – attempting to face Liang Qi's aftermath… I know that it will not be an easy sight.

* * *

I have seen what she looked like when I came into my suitable office. Now I know what Cummings' bodyguard meant when he said Cummings was with her – Liang Qi's 'head' clothed with a head scarf was resting on his shoulder and his right hand around her shoulder – holding her close to him. I crossed my arms as I looked at the two; my facial expression was similar to Cummings' – somber.

He turned his attention to me as soon as I walked in the room, his mouth tried to speak, but the words just cannot seem to come out – all there was was hesitant sounds. "H-Honoured Alphard… Liang Qi… She's…" I shook my head in disapproval. "Cummings, what happened—?"

My sentence was cut short by Liang Qi rousing; she stirred and slowly moved her head to look around herself. Then, facing me. She slowly, cautiously got up from the couch – Cummings tried to support her, but she shrugged his hands away and went straight towards me. Her footsteps wobbled as she walked, her arms outstretched to grasp me – they trembled.

"Miss Liang Qi!" I grabbed ahold of her when it seems she was about to collapse – Cummings appeared nearly petrified of the situation, I could not blame him; she seems weak and I have no idea of why.

"Sister…" She whimpered, her body shook – she seems to be in shock. I stroked her hair carefully, reassuring her that everything would be fine. "I am sorry… I am so sorry…" She whimpered again.

"No… No, it is okay… Please, let Cummings' bodyguard take you upstairs and I will go after I speak with Cummings, okay?" I smiled sadly to her tear-soaked face; reluctantly she complied and croaked, "Okay…"

"That's good… now, go on…" She then walked with his bodyguard by her side, readjusting her head scarf and worn robe. I closed the door as soon as she and the bodyguard left – there is only Cummings and I standing in this room. Both of us exchanged shameful, remorseful expressions – I decided to break of what would become awkward silence between us.

"Cummings, what _exactly_ happened?" I said with an edge in my voice, obviously angry at our given situation. His mouth began to twitch on the right side of his face, as if he is about to have an emotional breakdown on his part. "Well?" I fumed impatiently. He is still twitching… he is not even saying a goddamn word about her – such a fucking coward. That's when I decided to slam my fist onto the table and became upset as he was, "_Say something you dumb piece of shit!_" He jumped up and gasped, his blue eyes widened like a deer in headlights.

"I-I found her there, Honourable Alphard! At the shooting range, she seemed to have killed one of our guards and was in hysterics! I swear if I had been there sooner, I would have known the cause!" I gnashed my teeth together, my face creased with more than just anger – I felt right off the bat fucking furious. I glared daggers at the idiot's face, I clenched my right fist tightly – I wanted to sock him in the face, but yet – I held back from doing so. I know that more violence would just antagonize the situation. I took a slow deep breath and eased my expression, yet still managed to glare at him.

"Well, it had been better cleaned up, otherwise we would be in a whole lot of damn hot water…_Also, _you weren't supposed to be in our mess – let me handle this from this point on. This is my doing – not yours." My face eased slightly as I elaborated my statement, "You are better off than to serve Liang Qi any longer; you are a good man, Cummings. There is no need for you to be involved in her instability more than you have to."

I briefly looked down, kicked the carpet with my boot toe, then eyed him to his level. He seems to be stricken with grief to my words; the corners of his mouth wilted, his eyes turned away from mine. His actions already gave me an answer; there was no need for him to reply – now I know what his loyal servitude to Liang meant. "I see, then." I said to him with a heavy sigh on my part – I walked towards the door, and before I reached it I looked over my shoulder and spoke, "I will be back later on. Be sure to put the shooting range on temporary lockdown, Cummings."

"Yes, Ma'am." Came his shallow, weak reply.

With the situation being done, I left him alone.

* * *

"_Alphard-Sharifah,_" Cummings' bodyguard said to me as I nearly reached to my room, upstairs. I paused and looked at him – more so, to wonder about Liang Qi's condition, my face paled. "Yes? What about Liang Qi?"

The man's blue eyes bore into mine, his facial expression remained the same as I encountered him. He opened his mouth to speak, and when he did – his tone gravely spoke directly at me: "It seems she is very frail at the moment. It must be due to the shock, that she doesn't want to speak."

"…Will she be alright, though?" He shook his head, "I cannot say for sure. You would have to see for yourself, I am sorry – but there is only so much I can do to help you." I formed my right hand in a ball, rose it, and placed my clenched thumb and index finger at my mouth; the index finger high on my lips and the pad of the thumb at my chin. "I see…" I murmured that I felt troubled by this situation.

Surely, Cummings' bodyguard felt bad enough for me that he placed his large hand on my shoulder, his voice leaking with sympathy: "I am sorry for this, _Sharifah_. Yet I hope this is concluded on your own terms." He patted my shoulder and descended downstairs. And now, I am going to have to face my own consequences.

I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me; the soft 'click' of the bolt intersecting with the latch had Liang Qi's attention. She stopped removing her head scarf, gave me a quick glance, then resumed to her state of undress – she placed the piece of cloth meant for her head on the floor, then attempted to remove the robe next. As I assume, she has her qi-pao underneath the shoddy clothing.

I walked nearest her, cautiously – removing my coat and placing it on a chair. "Liang Qi," I started, she stopped and glanced at me, I could see that her face seemed tired, there were a few specks of blood on her cheek, a few small scratches, I am surprised that it wasn't beaten. She didn't seem to respond to my address of her name and resumed her undressing – but then hesitated when she realized it was going to her shoulders, as I caught a glimpse of what was there.

I tried to see the matter, my hands tried to reach for her robe but she flinched, quickly turned around, her hands clutching at the dingy robe – she was struck with paranoia. Her hazel eyes widened, her mouth gapped and quivered at my motive.

Despite of her shocked response, I remained calm, approaching her with mindful caution; my hands reaching out to grasp her shoulders. She shook still, looking up to me with red, puffy eyes.

"Shh… It's okay, Liang… I won't be upset – I promise I would not." I offered her a reassuring smile as best as I could, she looked down as if she was ashamed. I took notice and backed off.

I gave her a safe distance, so that I could see what has happened to her, she hesitantly removed the robe; letting it slide off her and land on the carpet.

And there, I could see why she is so scared and ashamed; her qi-pao appeared as if it has been ripped to shreds, there was rips on the material – that have showed her skin of where it has been cut, they were long and short ones. It has implied that there has been also blood that seeped through, only by small amounts. When I looked long enough, she covered them by her hands and looked away.

Her face showed shame, regret, and distress. She gripped at the shoulders of her qi-pao; her lips quivered and cracked open, "Sister, I want a bath now, please…" I did not worsen the situation any further; all I did was to smile miserably, and answer in a genuine tone: "Alright then…"

I walked into the bathroom, with Liang Qi following me closely – my hands touched the faucet of the combined shower and bathtub – turning and adjusting the two screws labeled 'H' and 'C' to get it at a comfortable temperature. I peered over my shoulder to glance at her, offering her a small smile, "Do you like the water a bit hot or cold, Liang?" I asked, she complied by nodding, "A bit hot," She replied softly, "that is a good temperature." I chuckled briefly, my smile grew a little wider, and my cheeks felt warm. "Okay, then this temperature it is. Now, when the water reaches to the mid-section of the tub, you can get on, or whenever is your choice." I got up from my squatting position and faced Liang; yet my near-enthusiastic mood shifted a little, that it reminded me she is not feeling the same.

She remained solemn, even when I tried my best to lighten the atmosphere. However, I still managed to give her a small smile; she averted her eyes away – in hopes to keep herself distracted. But of what?

"Liang Qi," I came forward to her, each step was cautious as five minutes ago – my hands cupping either side of her face; stroking the dark-brown locks on her left. She faced me, still having the remorseful expression on her face as earlier. "Hey, Liang..." I whispered, that's when she decided to reached in and touched my hands with her own, they were trembling slightly as she stroked them with anxiousness – her mouth tried to form words she wanted to say – but nothing came out; she is uneasy.

I moved my right hand that she held – stroking her bangs out of her face; I kept my tone of voice soft and gentle. "Do you want to… get out of this qi-pao now, Liang? Your bath is nearly ready…" I tried to go away a step, but she would not let me move; her hands fought to hold my hands as tightly as she could, and I reassured her that I would not leave her alone nor hurt her.

She stopped at this, paused even – I waited for as long she would – it took her awhile to let the thought sink into her corrupted mindset, then she let me go with caution; her hands slowly lowering mine and releasing them.

"Okay… That's good then…" I whispered, breathing a brief sigh of relief. "Now… just let me help you…" Then, my hands reached in unclasp the brooch that held the qi-pao together.

By the time I did though – she jerked and slapped my hands away from trying to help her undress. She seemed angry – I knew now to back away. In which that was an idiotic, thoughtless motive – I should have think twice before advancing onto her when I knew she is vulnerable.

As so, I crossed my arms and lowered my eyes in shame, "I'm sorry, Liang. I knew I shouldn't have done that…"

"No." She interjected boldly; I raised my head and looked at her, bewilderedly. "What is it?" She shook her head and began to undress, placing the brooch on the middle shelf of the towel cabinet, and undressed out of the worn-out qi-pao of hers. She walked past me, turned off the faucet with slightly trembling hands and dipped herself in the steaming, but comfortable hot water.

Her expression eased at this, as I assumed her muscles have relaxed from their constriction – colour has came back to her pale skin, in which it was flushed with light pink. She closed her eyes and dipped the back of her head slightly onto the water, slowly taking deep breaths to calm herself down. I felt myself having to smile briefly again, squatting down to the bath's height and resting my arms at the proclain rims of it. I propped an arm up, and let my right hand hold the right side of my face. I became calm and at ease, that was until she spoke out with a wavering voice.

"I know you are wondering what has happened at the shooting range earlier, sister.."

My eyes snapped open at the mentioning of the vague incident, I became assertive of what she has to say; my eyebrows furrowed and my tone of voice was in contrast to the comforting one – I felt serious, "And what happened?" I asked her.

She took notice of my reaction; she shot me a scornful look and tucked her hands at the inside of her arms. She opened up with spite and hatred, "The goddamn bastard followed me somehow…I know no-one ever goes to the range when I am around – when I am at my worse – but _this guy. _Hell, he sure did not have a problem seeing _me _at my worse and lowest…" She faltered to that point, drawing her knees upwards to her chest; squirming to get into a position that would make her feel comfortable. I touched her back to prevent her from squirming more than her body could take.

"Calm down," I said cautiously, "your body is still in shock; you can't move around like that in a tight space." She flinched and glared at me as if I offended her from saying such a thing. I withdrew my hand, and returned her a similar look. "Go ahead," I urged, "but stop if you feel uncomfortable." She tightened her grip on her legs and continued nervously:

"He followed me at the range and I had no idea of why. I noticed that he was right near me, leaning against the wall like a loiterer. So, I took the earplugs out of my ears and had asked him, 'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing work?' He smiled at me in a disgusting way and replied, "How about you?" And I growled, I tried my best to ignore him and focus on shooting targets... but he shouted, 'Hey! Listen to me when I am speaking to you!'

I looked at him, and when I did – he came towards me, slapped me – he said that… I would surely like being treated this way because I am a masochist… And with that, he said that I would enjoy being raped and be treated like shit..." Liang hesitated at the last syllable, that her arms clung tighter on her legs, her mouth slammed shut, and her lips tightened – quivering almost.

I stood up from my squatting position, my hands patted at my pants to straightened them out, my left hand rubbed at my neck, and I sighed heavily – this is becoming too much of a burden for her to tolerate. That's when I decided, she has been through enough to even speak about her attack. "Liang Qi, c'mon." Her head rose to pay attention to me; her hazel-coloured eyes are now puffy and bloodshot, once again shrouding in her own pitiful shame.

I jerked my head towards the bedroom, "I will provide you with something that will calm you down, but you're going to have to trust me." Her eyes widened to my proposal, "And what would that be…?"

* * *

I opened my drawer from the nightstand and in it – there was a small, leather case inside. It had a rectangular shape, when I held it in my hands, it was a bit heavy, and that is, it is heavy enough to carry medical equipment. Liang Qi sat on the large bed, dressed in a large, baggy white t-shirt I gave to her as nightwear to sleep in. She had her hands buried between her legs, staring of what I am revealing from the case.

I placed the case on the nightstand; I unzipped it, and opened it to reveal a syringe, an elastic, and two bottles of 'medication' liquids. Liang Qi peered at the personal equipment I have for her, I looked over her with stern, she drew back to my intimidation. But I can tell she is in awe of it.

"Sister," She spoke curiously, "suppose what is it that you are giving me?" I penetrated the needle onto one of the bottles and lifted the plunger carefully, as it is now filled with the unknown liquid.

I flicked the mid-section of the syringe with my index and thumb cautiously to get the molecules going and as it did, I turned around, bent to Liang's level. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked, slightly irritable – "It's an opiate – _morphine_, Liang."

"Oh…" She replied, dumbfounded and embarrassed by the situation. I reached for the elastic band, "Take out your left arm, Li." She complied by extending her arm, and I tied the elastic onto her upper arm, whereas it showed some veins. "Have you… used the opiate before, sister?"

I shrugged it off, as if the subject as been around for quite a while in my existence, "Hm. Not entirely dependent on it…I use it sometimes whenever I feel like I am being fucked over."

_Oh fuck…_ I cringed of what I said just now. I looked to see Liang's expression and she seems almost mournfully happy; showing her faltering smile and flushed cheeks. "I see… I guess, can't blame you…" I stroked her lower arm with some moist material, commonly used with doctors giving patients shots before applying a needle.

"Yeah," I grasped the needle in my hand and squeezed a bit of the liquid out to test its function, as it has been a while since I had ever applied some of that crazed stuff inside me. I looked up to Liang Qi; wondering if this is going to be a wise choice of doing such a thing to a person who is like a closest family member. So much for an opiate called "morphine" – the so-called "painkiller" with a needle, which has a deadly potential rate of addiction on the first try around.

And now, I awaited for her confirmation, "Are you sure you want to be put through this? Be mindful that it will be worse for you; as you are diagnosed with a mental dis—" She grabbed at my hand all of a sudden, I startled a bit. Her face creased entirely, including the sides of her mouth that sunk, her eyes darkened at the mention of having a disorder.

_"I accept." _She said huskily, then her face eased into slight remorse, her voice growing soft in the similar tone as her current expression: "I don't really care what is going to happen, sister. All I know is, you are showing me something that I have not seen in so many years. And even if it kills me, at least I would die knowing you loved me."

I felt touched at her words, yet I know that my heart born of hatred would not accept such a thing, that becoming soft would limit the attempts of committing murder, and with that – it is considered a vulnerability. That is something I cannot let my enemies see – not even _Canaan_. Yet, I assume she already knows what my true character is, she sees something in people that I do not even want to see. It is humanity.

"Time for your medication, Liang Qi." I quickly changed the subject by holding her arm and preparing to plunge the needle gently onto the largest vein. I knew that Liang is disappointed – as always, I do not acknowledge ever saying that known, overrated verbal phrase of affection called, "I love you". I never do mention it; I only said that I _care_. But it seems to me, for Liang that isn't enough. I understand that…

When the injection was over, I removed the needle out of her skin and placed the materials back into the leather case and into the drawer of my nightstand. When I looked at Liang Qi, she appeared drowsy from the effects of the drug and I was impressed. It could be because her body ran out of toleration for such a powerful drug; she is already giving in – huddling underneath the sheets to prove it. In the meantime, I am not satisfied with myself – an obscure feeling of guilt clouded my heart, my humane conscience is probably blaming me to having Liang Qi at my advantage.

That's when I know it is my cue to just bail and leave her alone to sleep and for me to be in my personal thoughts. However, when I wanted to, I was stopped by her address to me. Her voice tiredly, weakly calling out my name: "Sister, please wait." I turned around and bent to her level. Her face made me feel burdened, her cheeks were flushed too much, and her body appeared as if it was overly drenched with cold sweat. All I could do was to express genuine, honest concern; I held her hand and asked, "What is it?" She took me by surprise, at her full advantage but not truly being malicious about her main actions – she had kissed me. I was paralyzed by this, did not know how to react to such a motive. She had her eyes snapped shut, her body shivered of fear, I could've sworn that she is crying.

I was careful in not making her feel at fault, to blame herself any further than she did – so I returned it. I had her by the hands and positioned them on the pillow, I feverishly returned her kisses she gave me, attacking at her tongue, so much that it is not like me to do this – I did not give her time to react towards this sickening, lustful passion.

She yelped and pushed me away from her, in shock and frightened of my exchanges – she screeched: "Out! OUT! _GET OUT AND GET AWAY FROM ME!_" She grabbed my coat and threw in my face. I was shocked as well, but I did not flinch so easily – in her insane perspective, she sees a monster who would not get away from her. She thinks of me as brutal as she thinks of the soldiers who killed her family and the one who attempted to rape her – she shot him, she had a close call. But towards me, there isn't any close calls. Only an instinctive motive to cause devastation.

She violently convulsed, seeing that the only way to drive me out of the room, was to intimidate me. "Liang Qi, please…" She gnashed her teeth, panted heavily, out of my knowledge; she grabbed the case containing the opium and flung it in my direction. She yelled at the top of her lungs, "GET THE FUCK AWAY! JUST GET OUT! OUT!" Finally, I flinched from her final action, my face creased over with self-anger and disappointment as I left and slammed the door shut. On the other side, all I heard was Liang's loud crying.

My mind began to overflow with various, familiar emotions – and I had to find a way to take them all out, to be relieved of the hindering mosquito of the group. I walked downstairs and onto the dingy office, staring down to the mosquito flying at the map. It wondered around aimlessly, having no sense of fucking direction – I find it, a useless waste of life. What did I do?

I shot at it; the sound of gunfire drew attention to Cummings' and his bodyguard.

With my thoughts in order, I smiled in disgusted triumph.

* * *

_ A/N: And that's all, folks. :3 _

_I would like to thank the author YveBushido00 for the idea of going into Alphard's thoughts about her relationship with Liang Qi. This was a tricky and very long story to write, not counting the amound of schoolwork in the way and trying to find time to write and finish this thing. :d_

_The Hungarian version is still underway. Be sure to have a look out towards the original Hungarian language version of "A Good Samaritan" my fellow Hungarian folowers. :3_


End file.
